godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/Quick and easy tips for efficiently fighting absolutely every Medium and Large sized Aragami
NOTE: These tips are based on my own experience and what I have found to be the best way to deal with these Aragami. For instances where radial or Tombstone IE is recommended, feel free to substitute bomb IE if you main a LB with it, but, again, these are based on my own experience. I recommend Tombstone IE so frequently because of its multiple hits for relatively little OP cost and the vertical reach it possesses. Kongou and Fallen Kongou: Sunder attacks to the tail, Crush attacks to the back/torso. Unload IE from the front or side, preferably radial or the Granite Tombstone's unique IE, to have the best chance at reaching the target. Fierce Kongou: A bit trickier. Break the face as soon as possible and lay into its back and face with Crush and Pierce. Alternatively, wail on its face with a Charge Spear, preferably Divine. Gboro-Gboro (universal): Break the dorsal fin and use HDH-type bullets or aimed Radials to bring them down. Chi-You (universal): Radial IE to the lower body will deal thousands of damage per hit at high levels, break the lower body, and kill most any rank target in a minute or less. Vajra/Prithvi Mata/Sky Father (Dyaus Pita)/Golden Vajra: HDH-type bullets will make short work of any of them. Just fire away and the bullets will automatically strike a critical weak point on their backs. Probably the easiest Aragami to fight with the proper preparation. A Charge Spear or anything with high Pierce is highly effective on the Sky Father's front legs. Dyaus Pita (Resurrection)/Ravana/Arius Nova: Crush damage to the head/face. Use radial/Tombstone IE or radial/(targeted) bomb bullets. Borg Camlann (universal): Crush damage to their shields/God Arcs (for Susa) will unbound them in seconds and leave them open for further damage. Radial or Tombstone IE is excellent for this, as are radial bullets. Additionally, the Susa is especially susceptible to HDH-type bullets, which will destroy its tail sword in a few shots. Quadriga (universal): Crush damage to their front armor will break it and leave them open for increased damage from all attribute types. Use BB triangle attacks, radial or Tombstone IE, or the Granite Tombstone itself to get the job done. Sustained attacks to the front armor will bring them down within short order. Sariel (except Nyx Alpha): HDH-type bullets, aimed radial bullets, or Charge Crush will break the skirt/legs and bring it down. Lay into it with pretty much anything while Downed in order to finish it off as quickly as possible. Alternatively, Tombstone IE can reach the skirt/legs, but is less effective. Nyx Alpha: It's weak to everything as far as bullets are concerned. High-powered HDH-type bullets will bring it down in a few shots. Ouroboros (universal): Sunder/Pierce attacks to the tentacles or Crush attacks to the legs will finish the job with little effort. IE is effective on the legs, and any Sunder or Pierce is effective on the tentacles, particularly the Variant Scythe's Extended State attacks. Arda Nova/Fallen Arda Nova: Tombstone IE is extremely effective on the God portion due to its vertical reach. Alternatively, simply lay into the Goddess with Tombstone IE or HDH-type bullets for a relatively easy fight, but breaking the hair and halo WILL increase subsequent damage to those parts. Tsukuyomi: "BABY LEMME SEE YOUR HALO...." Break the halo with aerial melee attacks or HDH-type bullets as quickly as possible, because that's where most of your damage will come from. Hannibal/Corrosive/Blitz: Easy, just radial or Tombstone IE the gauntlet, or lay into it with targeted radial bullets or crush melee damage. HDH-type bullets will also deal immense damage to the scale (on its back), but once it's unbound this damage will sharply decrease. Caligula/Rufus: Crush damage to the head will deal immense damage. Radial or Tombstone IE is great for this, as are BB triangle attacks. Spartacus: A harder sell, but just go for the head as much as possible. VS Extended State attacks also work rather well, but more so in Rage Burst with the appropriate Blood Arts. Venus: Difficult if only due to how much it moves and how wide its attacks reach. Crush attacks are your friend; Charge Crush or radial/Tombstone IE, especially to the human portion, will do the greatest damage. Consider using Hold Traps to immobilize it, because it is difficult to Down. Yaksha/Yaksha Raja: Oh god, weak to pretty much everything. HDH-type bullets and melee attacks to the upper body (shoulders/head) will take it out with little effort. Garm/Marduk: Another easy one. Crush the gauntlets (i.e., with Crush attacks) and lay into its head. Demiurge: Tricky. Wait until it extends its arms and slash away. Crush attacks also work decently to unbound the arms but are generally less reliable. God Arc Soldier (universal): Crush attacks to the back or HDH-type bullets will make short work of it. God Arc Soldier Version Zero: Lay into its chest/front armor area with Crush attacks to break it, then focus all your attacks there. QB (universal): Break the head as quickly as possible with Crush attacks, then focus your attacks on the head and torso. Attacking its legs will Down it and bring its head well within reach. Gawain (except Crimson Orochi): Break the head as quickly as possible with Crush attacks and lay into that with everything you have, making sure to stay in front of it (especially with the Magna Gawain, due to the Oracle blasts from its rear legs) for easy access to its head. Crimson Orochi: Normal tactics do not apply. Without a gimmick set, there is no way to kill this thing quickly and efficiently. Either build up as high a Blood Rage multiplier as possible and unload nonstop LL bombs, or be really good at guarding/dodging and don't get ambitious with your attacks. Person who Opens the World/Einherjar: HDH-type bullets will target and destroy the core and take the Aragami out in a matter of seconds. Person who Closes the World/Remnants of Demise: HDH-type bullets are your best bet. Alternatively, attack the front legs with Sunder attacks, especially the Variant Scythe's Extended State. Category:Blog posts